Faithless
by persona0918
Summary: Ever wonder more about the ARK? Then Part 1 may get your attention...but don't stop there! A young anthro girl, who's never had a moment of peace besides 8 hours after her birth, has another nightmare added to her life as the days go on. Will she ever fin
1. Ch 1 Welcome to this World

Faithless~ Chapter 1: Welcome to this World  
  
Arousing from the darkness, the lights overhead dimmed on. The whole colony was soon as bright as it was on Earth, at 6 AM in the morning. This wasn't like our world, oh no, these humans had just come back from a voyage to another gallaxy, from a planet called Mobius. They landed there 18 years ago, it has taken them this long to get back to their home, their Earth. With them they carried antro captives, which after 18 years ago, has become a part of the small colony's community. The scientists, such as the renouned Gerald Robotnik had studied these unknown creatures. They were bright colored, walked on two legs and could even speak, and think. Actually, their planet's technology represented many different eras. There were some, still following ancient ways and others, advanced far beyond humans. The group of scientists captured many young anthros, victim to a last wonder away from home, and others, older than these youngsters, decided to see what this Earth was like, and join the humans on their return home.   
  
Amoung these captives were those like Sir Wolf, an older anthro who decided to join the humans and now working for Gerald Robotnik. Other captives, such as Violet the Hedgehog were captured after wondering to far from home as a young child, but she is now in the hospital, at the happiest point of her life. When these two classes of antros merge, it is not for mear play or hanging out, these two are abruptly separated, segregated if you will.  
  
As the lights soon matched that of the daylight on earth, Violet's eyes opened, and she smiled, feeling so much more secure than ever in her life. All her life on the ARK, she had been running from the one who kidnapped her, hiding in the corners of the ARK, stealing from hall venders or just begging. But three months ago, out of the open, a seemingly angelic echidna took her in with no warning. Metica the Echidna sheltered her, gave her food and even better, more fitting clothes. Soon the two fell in love, although against their usual Mobian ways. They decided that now that they were going to a new planet, like it or not, they'd be able to do what their hearts desired, and so they did. One night, as they held one another, something happened, whether by fate or by plan. Violet's head was just spinning, as she had tried some unusal human drinks, but Metica just smiled as the hedgehog fell under his grasp and fate was decided.  
  
As Violet looked around the room, remembering that fateful night, her eyes drifted to the crib next to her bed. Buried in the covers was a small baby, purple like her mother. Violet couldn't believe she had given birth to a hybrid. She remembered back to her days when she lived with her parents, in her tribe, and how mating or marring outside of the tribe was outlawed. The reflective hedgehog picked up her baby, noting she had her father's fangs and long quills, but her mother's color, small size and eyes.   
  
"Visie." She said as she looked into the small hedgedna's closed eyes, "Visie...the hedgedna." As Violet cuddled the small child, her mind drifted into the other room, as she concentrated on Metica's speaking.  
  
"Congradulations on your sucess Metica, I'm sure the professor will be proud." Violet noted a deeper, more steady voice, not of her husband's...who was he talking to?  
  
"No Sir, you should be the one congradulated, I was glad to take the job." Metica responded.  
  
The unknown voice laughed slightly, "I'm not going to fight with you on this one Metica, you met a stranger and now look what you have completed, I'm glad I picked you for the job, I'll take her in about a month. Er....it is a girl right?"  
  
"Yes Sir, she has my fangs and I'm sure her mother's eyes, she's so...." Metica was cut off.  
  
"Ya, ya sounds great, I'll take her in a month."  
  
"Take her? Sir-"  
  
"That was the deal Metica, what don't you understand? I hired you, you suceeded, now do away with the girl and give me the child, in a month or I'll take her! You couldn't have possibly fallen in love with that whore." The voice came to a haulted question.  
  
"Sir Wolf, I know it seem's odd, but she is a great girl and yes I do love-"  
  
"Well, you can't love her, she'll hate you after what you've done to her, now I'll see you later at my office, don't let that child die...."The Wolf walked into the hall, "Or you will."  
  
Violet was thoughtless, she didn't know what to do. She grasped her baby in fear at what she had just heard. Her newly found lover, it had all been a setup, by one of her own, a Mobian...not even a human, but an anthro like herself. This couldn't be true. She placed Visie back in her crib and covered her up as Violet grabbed her clothes and put them on in a rush, throwing the hospital robe in the corner. Tears streaming down her face, she grabbed her bag and put Visie in it like it was a baby carrier, and ran. 


	2. Ch 2 The Hunt

Gray after grays passed in the corners of Violet's eyes. Not much changed as far a scenary goes, just metal tiled floors, designed to make virtually no noise, metal like walls, with a window every so often. Violet's worrys started to simmer down as she ran further and further. Knowing she couldn't get away, and was trapped on the arc, she sat in a small corner to rest. Events of the previous day, giving birth, had over taken her. She took Visie out of her bag, now a carrier, and kisses her on the forehead. She was perfect, and Violet didn't care about who Visie's father was, or what species he was. The new mother then took out a small purple gem that seemed to glow in the light. She held it in her hands and looked deep inside, thinking how she betrayed her family, her tribe.  
  
-------------  
  
"Daddy, I don't want a new robe. My green one is just fine!" cried a young girl.  
  
"Well, you are now 5, so it is time you learned more about the traditions. For today, you must wear this white one." A dark, almost black hedgehog emerged from the small hut. Holding his hand, was the young Violet. She took her hand away from her father and gasped as she looked out onto the hills. They gleamed with an almost lavendar glow as the wind blew flower peddles against the spring air.  
  
"You are no longer a baby in the eyes of Violet Hills, you can now join everyone as a fellow guardian, without the Mighty Diamond, we would've been destroyed as the rest of the Dnalsi tribes, and now is your time to recieve your own diamond."  
  
"What ever you suggest, father." Violet mumbled as she clung to her father's diamond. Suddenly, the diamond seemed to be caught in the air and drifted away, she held on with all her might as the petals of flowering trees joined her in flight. As she looked out toward a glowing purple light, Violet looked down at the sea below her, slowly turning from blue to a deep violet as she neared the light. Around her, were many other hedgehogs her age, most which she knew from around the village. They all laughed and giggled as their fathers' diamonds all took them in the same direction.  
  
-------------  
  
"To your diamond, you're to be true..." Violet whispered as a tear fell to the ground, looking to the ceiling, "To Dnalsi, you'll always return. Here you'll always be, in the heart of your parents and thee," Her crying became more distinct as she closed her eyes, "You'll always be protected, never to be rejected, by the hearts and souls in which you were born. To you, there'll never be scorn, Dnalsi Forever, Violet Hills in eternity, your gem concealed, in your arms." Violet looked into Visie's sleeping eyes as she grasped the diamond in her hand. "To Dnalsi I will return."  
  
---  
  
"Where is she?!?" A voice screamed from down the hall, "Where is she, she's gone, she's gone! The child, out of sight! Metica! Where has your bitch gone? Get her here now or she will be dead!" Sir Wolf screamed into the face of Metica.  
  
Shaking, crying inside, Metica looked for an answer...  
  
"I...I..." He looked up to meet the fury of his boss. "I don't know sir." Metica stood as strait as her could, feet planted to keep himself from running after her.  
  
"Do you want me to send the guards after her? Do you want me to insert her DNA in the LC's? Do you want her to be punished with the price of her life?!"  
  
"No sir... I don't know where she is, I was... sir, I don't know where she has gone." Metica stood sternly, trying not to anger him any more. He still loved Violet, despite how much he had hurt her, he dearly wanted to run after her, telling her to hide, to help her, or to bring her back. The last thing he wanted was to kill his darling with the LC's..Laser Cameras. Deadly cameras, armed with small, hardly visable, but lethal. Once the DNA was entered, death was assured, either by the cameras, or the insane escape into outer space, death by suffocation trying to escape. Metica looked to the floor, praying inside that Sir Wolf would not say those deadly words...  
  
"Men," Metica heard his nightmare come true as Sir Wolf spoke, "set the cameras to DNA of Violet Hedgehog, samples are in the beside tube." Metica did not know what to do as men rushed, grabbing his dear Violet's blood sample next to the hospital bed from the day before. He just stood, living through his nightmare he had only drept a minute ago. His ears became sensitive to every noise as he heard the LC's confirm the samples. They were set.  
  
"Metica!" Sir Wolf's deep bark arroused Metica from his mind drift. "Grab you pistol, lets go."   
  
Metica felt controlled as he follow the tall canine through the halls he'd lived in for the past 15 years. He knew that in time, his wife would be dead, and his child under command of his boss.  
  
---  
  
Violet grasped onto her diamond as she chanted a few tribal words. The diamond began to glow and Visie giggled at the site. She clapped her hands as the jewel floated back and forth before her eyes, her mother watching her priceless joy. Violet put Visie on her lap as she folded down her shirt to let Visie serve her hunger.   
  
Visie burped in delight as Violet's ears perked to an unusual sound, a high pitched beep. Her eyes focused, and she saw the camera, like the ones always hidden in the shadows, pointed right towards her.   
  
"Oh No..." she gasped at the unknown camera movement. The camera the leaked out a cold robotic voice.  
  
"VI-O-LET. THE. HEDGE-HOG." Violet screamed at the sound of her name, so distinct, they were after her. She sheided Visie, holding her close into her chest, still trying to fix her shirt. The last thing she wanted was for her to get hurt.  
  
---  
  
"Sir!" Metica stalled, "Sir! Movement that way! Should I check it out to make sure there is no witnesses?" Metica did not want to see his lover die, and didn't even want to hear the shot.  
  
"Metica- you bastard - you are going to be the only witness, others are at work at this hour. To afriad to see your whore die? Well toughen up! Lets go!" And with that, Metica felt his heart collapse.  
  
Metica was blind now, he could see but didn't seem to understand, he could move, but was numb, he was running with Sir Wolf, he didn't want to, but he did. Suddenly, he heard a scream, looking to his right he heard another, then to his left, a cackle. The noises....the noises, he looked to Sir. An evil smile spread across his face, how he wanted to punch him, shoot him right then and there. But the spikes and chains Sir Wolf reminded Metica what he would be up against, how the wolf, atleast a foot taller, would rip through him like nothing. He just looked ahead, listening to what drowned out everythng- Violet's decreasing breath. 


End file.
